Queen Elyone's Rebellion
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: In a parallel world where Nerrissa escaped and has taken control of all the worlds a rebelion shall be lead by Queen Elyone to save the friens that once saved her life. But for that the people of Heatherfield itself have to be ready to strike back, starting with the families of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own w.i.t.c.h.**

**An alternative reality story where Nerissa has escaped the crystal. A follow up to season two in an alternative universe.**

* * *

As Elyon sat down in the dark basement of the castle she was simply reminded of how much the clothes she was wearing itched. Her hair was a mess and she would not be surprised if her face was covered in sut and dust. Aldarn tried to help her, still treating her as his ruler despite the title being former now. _My fairy tail lasted while it could._ Nerissa has left for Kandrakar half an hour ago. This was the only time they could meet up with less worry.

Yan Lin was the next one to arrive, along with her son and daughter-in-law. They were lucky they could keep their shop. But the couple looked worn out with the heavy bags under their eyes. Yan Lin's astral double vanished into thin air couple of weeks back by the hand of Narrisa. The Hales were there too trying to ask Elyone why were they all gathering there when Nerissa could return from anywhere. Lilian stood still without a sound, her eyes dry as she could not cry anymore.

The Lair family arrived soon after with a shaking Chris holding onto his father's hand. The Cooks helped Mrs Vandom in. The group o people grew as several sudents from Sheffield high arrived.

"So, you guys know where Taranee is?" asked Niegel as he took a stand by the door, "She vanished when all of this began! So did Matt..."

"And the other guardians, your majesty? Why are they not doing anything bout it? Where is Caleb?"

Elyone looked at the croud that snuck into the castle that treated her less than a serving maid. She sighed pullin in her tears, _atleast no one was dead._ She turned to the worried parents, "firstly, thank you for risking your life to come here," The cround remined silent, "Second, do not worry, they are alive..."

"ALIVE?" exclaimes Mrs Vandal, "WHERE? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY DAUghter..."

Elyone stared back down to the ground, "Please follow me, and be as quiet as you possibly can."

* * *

They creapt through the underground dungeons, walking with great care not to attract attention. A grey humanoid beast stood at the entrance to ne of the room. Most of the group stoppe way behind her as she approached him.

"Hey there, Mr Huggles..." she said.

"Mr Huggles?" began Mrs Vandom, "But that's the rodent Matt gave to Will."

"And the one he carries arround with him since she could not keep him." added Niegel.

"Will you let us in?"

The Giant noded and opened the door. He bowed as Lilian passed through. Confused they kept moving.

As they entered the vast room Yan Lin dashe to one of four the giant glass jars that stood in the room.

"Hay Lin..." The Jar contained wind in the shape of a human being, Mr and Mrs Lin soon recognise the shape of their daughter.

"This isn't possible! But how? Hay lin! Can You hear me? It's your parents!"

"She can't hear you..." said a voice as it approached from the far side. As the figure moved into the light seeping from the light crystals. The figure of a tall dark haired man with Large black wings and a gold mask covering his face stood before them, "None of them can..."

"Nothing changed." Elyone hung her head lower.

"No, your highness," He turned to Lillian that burried her face against her father's chest, "I am glad that you are safe, Princess."

In shock Lillian glanced at the Masked figure.

"Mrs Vandom? I believe you are here to see Will."

Staggering, the mother rushed to follow the figure that stopped at the spot where it came from.

Pure lightning was trapped in the glass jar, there were many power generators around connecting to it. "Will?"

"I know, it is very hard to believe, none of us expected for it to go this far."

"Mom," came a sheepish voice, "It looks like Irma..." Chris tried to say with his horse voice.

"Now that you mention it..."

"What is it Peter?" asked Mr Cook.

"This one looks like it's wearing glasses," he continued as he stared at the flaming shape, "Like Taranee..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

The families crowded around the calsules with buestions beaming one after another. Yan Lin and Elyon attempted to answer everyone as they gathered to tell the full tale. Only Lillian stood at the far back analyzing the situation. She listed closly to the gasps and confusions. Soon enough everything went silent and Lillian turned to the Masked man.

"Are you Matt?" she asked making the heads turn.

"What are you saying, Lillian." sai her mother as she tried to act calm.

"But it's similar to the story," said Lillian as she continued to examine him, "The evil whitch Nerissa, four guardian fairies... And then I chose my regents: Sir Huggles, Sir Mathew and Sir Napoleon..."

"Sweety... It was just a story..." her father attempted to calm her down.

"But it is not, my true master- Lillian is correct." As the masked figure transformed Niegel watched for the apperance of the familiar face, "I am Matt..."

The first to react was Mrs Vandom, "YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?"

"But!.." Lillian attempted to continue.

Before the furious mother could dig into the boy's hoodie Yan Lin steped between them, "STOP! He could not do anything..."

"Um..." Lillian's second attempt turned to dust too.

"But you knew," asked Niegel, "About Taranee? About all of them? Wait. You are part of al this too..."

Lillian snapped, "WHERE IS NAPOLEON!"

* * *

"Honestly," complained Casady as she whiped the sweat of her forehead, "First, she brings me back from the dead- where she put me in the first plce," she adds ironicly, "then, she makes me her maid." Continuing to dust the interquet throne, Casady had to maintain the appearnce of work in the castle being done.

"Atleast you get to live longer, darling," Napoleon complaind from his cage that was raised above ground on thin pole, "My life ends on Halloween night! So much for being familiar of the heart of Earth."

"I know I don't have the fate of the Heart of Earth riding on my life, Napoleon, but I'd rather go back to the bliss of afterlife than be here..."

The cat remained silent.

"Well, atleast you get kibbles..."

"I want tuna"

* * *

The luxurious double doors opened revealing a spacios room with a bed and a vast amout of medical equipement, the beeping was in sink with the pulse. Slow and Steady. Not far stood a large flower pot with a tree. the rest of the space was empty with sparkiling clean floors.

"CALEB!" exclaimed Aldarn as he ran over to the side of the bed. His childhood friend lay there, as if asleep, "What did Nerissa do to him?"

"I do not know," replied Elyon, "I was being guarded off to my cell as Nerrissa attempted to invite Cleb to her side. Furious Caleb lashed out on her." she sighed, trying to piece the puzzle together, "This wasn't really what Nerrissa expected. Before I knew it I heared Nerrissa shriek. The people who ran into the room said that by the time they got there Caleb was already unconsious..."

"She did this?" continued Aldarn, "To her own son?"

Lillian studied Caleb crefully, "Cornelia is dating the son of that evil woman?"

"What are you on about, Lillian?" asked her mother about to leave the room.

"I saw them: Ice scating, halloween and bunch of other times..."

"It's true, Mrs Hale," said Elyon, "Caleb and Cornelia were an item, that's the reason why Nerrissa placed her as his guard..."

"His guard? There is no one here..." Mrs Hale watched Lillian walk towards the tree almost like a zombie, "Sweetheart?"

"Cornelia?" Lillian strared into the leafy cover, "WAKE UP!"

"Lillian!" Mr Hale rushed over and stared at the same spot as Lillian did, "Cornelia? Honey?" He studied the spot of wood that geatly resembled his daughter's face.

"She cannot hear you," said Yan Lin, "Just like the others"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. Franchise!**

* * *

Kadma raised her head slightly, watching her former friend nd teammate sitt on the throne. One after the other she watched the Zamballians bring her offerings. Weighed down by her chains and unable to hear due to Nerissa's spell, Kadma could only wonder what was the reason Neriss would do this.

Before this Nerissa would not appear often, having the heart under her control.

This left Kadma to constanfly polish the throne that ws finally being used by this monster of a friend.

Nerissa's head turned, shooting a digusted and anoyed look.

* * *

Shaken, Lilian followed Elyon to the lower levels, others followed Matt to a diffrent exit. But Lillian was diffrent.

As the door shut behind and Mr Hugges took on his smaller form, Elyon sat down on the floor infront of Lilian. After attempting to while her hands clen she took Liian's in hers.

"I know this is alot, Lillian, but please listen to may be more important than anything else you and everyone else has learned today." After Lilian replied with a small nod she continued, "Do you know why Cornelia became the guardin of Earth and not any other element?"

"No"

"She didn't either, but there is a very good reason, a reason that gives us a standing chance."

Mr and Mrs Hale glanced at eachother.

"I have heard this not firt hand but I'm hoping you can fill me in here. Some time ago, your mom and dad left you in Cordelia's care for the night."

"Mhm"

"And after some arguing you finally got Cortney to tell you a story."

Sniffling Lillian sat down infront of Elyon, "we got into an argument before that too"

"I heard. But what was the story about?"

"A princess named Lillian..."

"Yes"

"Her five, no four guardian faries... I didn't want Cordelia being my guardian fairy..."

"And what happened in the story?"

"Princess Lilian's castle got attacked by an evil fairy... Nerissa..." Lilian's eyes widened.

"That's right, and Nerissa is after you, but she desided to use a diffrent method." Elyon glanced at her best friend's parents looking for support.

They nodded for her to continue.

Elyon squeezed Lillian's hands a little tighter, hoping for this to go well, "Lillian, you are the heart of this world, of Earth, just like I was the heart of Meridian. Believe me, the power of it all is overwhelming. I'm older than you and it was alot, but you awakened early. This power may be able to help stop Nerissa."

"Don't be rediculous! Lillian? Powers?"

"Honey... we had no idea about Cordelia, did we?"

The parents stood still, waiting for the story to continue.

"Now, at the end of the story, you had to do something to prevent Nerissa from attacking you."

"I chose my... regents..." As the puzzle pieaced itself together in Lilian's head she muttered, "Sir Mathew, Sir Huggles and Sir... NAPOLEON"

"Shh, Napoleon is special in more ways than just that. He is also your familiar, and that puts him in more danger than you. On Halloween, Nerissa can take your power by... getting rid of Napoleon."

Lillian swallowed hard.

"So every morning imaging taking a tiny, almost insignificant amount from Matt, Huggles and Napoleon, just a little or Nerissa will suspect something, after a week try something small, lift a piece of paper or roll a pencil with your mind. Train and slowly take back the energy you need, but eave some to them too."

"You expect Lillian to fight?" exclaimed Mrs Hale, "She may have some incredible power, but she is no Queen like you! She is just a normal, little..."

"MOM!" Lillan's reply was short and snappy, like a comander leading a legion, "I did a lot of mean things to Cortney, and Cortney did some too, but she still tried to protect me... So why can't... I... try... too..." the litle girl had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she stood strong. "I'll... try..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. Franchise! (It's a short chapter)**

**I have originally seen the series in another language where from time to time Cornelia is refered to as Courtney, I will not repeat the mistake again.**

* * *

_The black space around me... us was all I...we could see, there were four others- a tall blond one, very short purple hired one, another one with long blue hair and one with red hair._

_We stopped talking amongst ourselves a long time ago._

_Finding the answers to who, what, where and why seemed impossible._

_Occasionally she felt herself shake from the cold, the red head would jump like she was stung by static electricity, the longhaired blue girl got dizzy once in a while and the other would feel really hot._

_Only the blond didn't show any signs like that._

* * *

Nerissa would wonder the castle like a menacing spirit. Every living thing held their breath as she passed by.

"Darling, don't furrow those eyebrows. You might get wrinkles again." Began Napoleon as he licked his paws in the cage.

"Oh, so the little kitty isn't scared of me, eh?" Nerissa glared at the cat. Cassidy could hear the grinding of her teeth.

"Until Halloween I'm not." Not ever really, thought Napoleon as he felt a drop of energy disappear from his body that morning.

"Just because I need you alive until Halloween, doesn't mean I can hold myself back from clipping off a limb or two."

"C'mon, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, this little kitty may need to shut its mouth"

* * *

Elyon watched Aldarn cross one of the fixed portals between dimensions back to Meridian. He always avoided the subject of how her people were doing. She wished with all her heart she could escape the castle she was trapped in. She attempted every approach she knew to try and steal her powers back. Her brother who she hated still was easier to handle than the insanity of Nerissa.

Walking down the hallways, she was almost at the door to Caleb's room. Reaching for the door, she stopped.

Sobbing.

"My boy... My child..." Nerissa? "What have I done?" she continued, "I wanted you to be proud of me, unite the worlds and to be peaceful forever. It may look bad now, but soon the worlds will grow and flourish with each other's knowledge and skill. An empire of peace stretching across planets and dimensions- something even Kandrakar could not hope to establish my child..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. Franchise! I will try to minimize the spelling mistakes. I will keep each chapter to two/three insidents meaning smaller chapters but i'll try to update more often. I have school :/  
**

* * *

Adron slipped into a nearby cave as he finished his shift. He descended to the underground and watched people pass by a portrait of Queen Elyon. Each and every one stopped by to pray for her wellbeing. The people longed for the peace and warmth she provided them as their ruler.

"Aldarn!" came a creaking voice from the side of the wall.

"Blunk, I see you returned."

The toad sunk his head and sat down on the ground.

"Have you heard about Caleb?"

He nodded; despite the stench and mud, Aldarn could see that Blunk was too grieving. Grieving for the fact that he could not stop it.

* * *

_The wind blew through her hair pushing back the stray strands getting into her eyes. Her hands felt the warmth of a body as her hands dug into the thick black fur. The beast raced through the crowds. Someone else was behind her, clinging to her. She said something, but Lillian could not make sense of the words. She could smell the fire burning and the screams rang in the ears, but her target was right before her._

_The humanoid tree the size of a 10-storey building hung high in the air and branches grew in all direction attacking people left and right._

_Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and visualized the person inside the bark._

_Her voice._

_Her walk._

_Her laugh._

_Her pose._

_Her act._

_Her look._

_Her tone._

_For a split second the image of her sister standing in an area that was pitch black from top to bottom, confused and lost appeared in her mind._

_Afraid._

_Her big sister was afraid._

"CORNELIA!" she screamed as she shot up from bed. The fear rang through her body. Shaking n cold sweat, she sat up on the bed.

Footsteps soon approached the door, "Honey?"

_I woke mom up,_ "Yes, mom"

The door opened quietly, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" she said as she hugged her knees.

As her mom made way to her bed, she placed her in a tight embrace, "What was it?"

"I don't know."

"Honey, maybe you need to _slow down_?" Said her mother lowering her tone and glancing to the window.

"Slow down?" she stared at her, "How could I? The next meeting is tomorrow!" she proclaimed in a loud whisper.

"I know."

"Just think about it, mom. Every time Nerissa leaves, she goes to new places and can keep getting more powerful, we need to stop her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. Franchise! I will try to minimize the spelling mistakes. I'm sorry i'm not updating s often as I would like to, but I am having serious cases of depression and barely managing my school work.  
**

* * *

He watched her hanging still as her energy was converted to electricity. Without commands she showed no signs of life- like an illusion. His power was going away partially, but due to the rate Nerissa didn't notice.

Or perhaps_ pretended_ not to.

"Damn it!" came a voice several meters away from him. Nigel stared at Taranee who burned like an inferno, "Why..."

Matt shifted from Shagon to himself as he walked over to his friend. Today was the last day of September. He felt the chill crawl through his spine as he though of what could happen to Napoleon, "hey"

"Hey yourself."

"Listen, do you want to know... more?"

Niegel lifted his head.

"About... Taranee."

"What do you know!?" he exclaimed in anger.

"I fought by their side... and against them"

"That's exactly why I don't." said Niegel staring into the flame, "What happened to the cute nerd? The girl that was just too _good?_"

"She got fire power and fought for the good of others"

"You are making her sound like some kind of... _superhero_."

"That's because she is, Niegel."

* * *

The doors were opened by customers, but they did not enter the restaurant with the usual enthusiasm and excitement. The fake smiles and almost apologetic thank-yous became a daily routine. Several employees and part timers never showed up again. The ones that did, dared not look outside the window. With Hay Lin not being around, the place was quiet and gloomy.

No one dared ask where she was.

_October first._

That morning a young girl entered the restaurant. It was a school day, but skipping was not unusual. The messy reddish brown hair swayed from side to side as she glanced around the restaurant. Clasping tightly to her handbag she walked over to a small table in the corner of the shop.

"Good morning," Said Yan Lin as she gave her the menu.

"G'Mornin'" She replied lifting her head slightly. Heavy dark circles hung below her bright green eyes.

She looked familiar, "What brings you here?"

The girl shrugged.

"I'll bring some tea." Yan Lin headed to the kitchen.

She returned with tea and a bowl of soup.

"I didn't order this."

"It's cold outside, nothing is better than warm soup in this weather."

"Thank you" The girl took a sip and attempted to smile, "It's delicious."

"Eat up while it's still hot."

The girl quickly finished the bowl of soup as Yan lip sipped her green tea.

"Let us start again- I'm Yan Lin, and you are?"

"Alchemy Ethel... You're Hay Lin's grandmother? You worked in the cafeteria before."

"I am Hay Lin's grandmother, yes." _Was not me working in the cafeteria_. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, actually, Cornelia hasn't come to school, neither has Irma, Taranee, Will or Hay Lin! Even Will's boyfriend Matt is missing!"

Yan Lin sighed.

"My best friend Elyon has moved away, I'm not even sure if she's okay..."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Ofcource I do!" Exclaimed the teen, "Howe..."

"Do you want to? Or not?" Yan Lin interupted her firmly.

Alchemy nodded, still in shock.

"Well then. Tell your parents you will be late tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own W.I.T.C.H.!**

* * *

Elyon felt the warm liquid pour down from her eyes as he friend wrapped her arms around her. She stayed strong for so long but feeling the trust and comfort of Alchemy's hug let her relax just enough to shed tears. Lifting her head, Elyon saw Lillian step through the door and began whipping her tears. If Lilian was more scared than she is nervous this would all fail.

She smiled softly, "I am so glad to see you"

"Me too..." Alchemy studied her best friend's face- this was not the Elyon she knew. This Elyon was stronger- she noticed it before when she came back from her world trip, but at the time, she thought it was just the experience.

* * *

Lillian looked at Elyon, nervous, her hands clutching the edges of her tunic.

"Come on, sweetie! You can do it"

Nodding to her mother's worried, but caring words Lillian closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she thought of the power she had and what she wanted to do with it. She began with the exercises- changing the colour of her tunic from the baby blue to a golden yellow. Again, she glanced to Elyon for approval.

Elyon nodded.

Concentrating Lillian decided to show her full progress. Before anyone realised all of the objects in the room levitated.

* * *

Alchemy stared at the little girl she remembered as Cornelia's pesky but adorable little sister making zero gravity in the room. Elyon's face broke out a slight, teary smile.

"That's amazing, Lillian"

But the girl did not beam from getting praise, instead she concentrated on placing everything back on the ground as gently as she could. Her face determined and focused, she matured quickly, losing precious time of her peaceful childhood.

* * *

With four of the five guardians by her side Nerissa attempted to strike down the protective shield of Kandrakar once more, they lost some power as the temple gathered the energy to protect the true heart.

"You, attack at the base," she ordered Will to keep the attack going- allowing for the enemy to rest meant giving them time to think. She already made that mistake when she decided to take control of Earth first. Damn it!

"Give it up, Nerissa!" Shouted a young woman, "The heart would not destroy it's own home"

Fed up, Nerissa smiled, "I'm not destroying, I'm simply.. remodelling?" she replied mockingly, "I'm trying to establish something none of you were able to do over the centuries- PEACE FOR ALL THE WORLDS!"

"By taking away the freedom of choice, Nerissa?" added Oracle, "You used to be so kind, the power corrupts you"

"Do not act like a saint! You act all mighty as if you are doing something for the good of the worlds, but what have you really done?" she turned back to the mindless power forms of the guardians, "More Power!"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own W.I.T.C.H.!**

(Sorry for bad spelling -_-)

* * *

Blunk peaked at the crowds. Like many others, he could not believe this occurred yet again, but he felt hopeless- the guardians were in Narisa's clutches. And 4 days ago..

He watched Aldarn walk over and crouch down in front of him. "Caleb is still unconscious" Aldarn began without a greeting. "The guardians... attacked Kandracar"

Blunk didn't reply.

"I know you don't want to be involved, but we need your help"

A small spark appeared in the passling's eyes. A smirk spread on his lips.

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

Alchemy spread the word of Elyon's whereabouts to teachers and students, adding random rumors and facts she heard from Elyon herself. It was the first time she spoke with Niegel and the other members of the band who were in on the secret. The circle widened.

They decided to start letting people in... one at a time, handling the information carefully... if a whisper slips to Hay Lin... it would be over.

* * *

Nerissa spent the last week planning her next attack. She had tantrums, mood swings and destroyed plenty of furniture. Casady was sick and tired of cleaning the mess, the plan was at a stand still.

Matt watched Will being used as a human source of electricity. Her form was thoughtless- a pure energy. She didn't laugh or smile or try to hide the frog plush that somehow ended up in her backpack, her cheeks didn't glow a rosy red from embarrassment as she would tuck stray strands of hair behind her ears. His red angel was still like a statue, but he wrote the song for a girl that overflowed with emotion.

The wind whirled in as Hay Lin returned from patrolling the streets.

He sighed as he closed the container, but it wasn't like they would leave. They did not have any willpower in these forms.

Will...

He took his form as Shagon as he waited for the next moment.

The door blasted open and Nerissa flew over towards Hay Lin dropping a look on Matt as he bowed down to her.

"Speak" She ordered the form of air and whispers flowed through the air. "Sure is nice to have a handy source of information." She smirked, "Unlike your little resistance group from Meridian"


End file.
